This invention relates to a novel racket, particularly to a racket provided with a shock absorbent and equalizing elastic band.
Conventionally, the racket mainly comprises a frame, a throat and a handle. Within said frame the longitudinal and transverse interweaving strings form the strike surface.
The present invention provides an improved racket with respect to the kind mentioned above, in which at the position inside the frame near to the throat is provided with an elastic band extending transversely over the width of the strike surface, preferably intermitted at the center, which is preformed with a plurality of apertures in a number and at intervals corresponding to the longitudinal strings, so that said longitudinal strings are extended in parallel to each other from top of the frame until passing through said apertures in said band, then extended convergently, to the throat.